prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 30, 2012 Monday Night RAW results
The April 30, 2012 Edition of RAW was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 30, 2012 at Wright State University Nutter Center in Dayton, Ohio. Summary Raw and SmackDown General Manager John Laurinaitis kicked off the show by saying the WWE Universe should be thankful that he brought Brock Lesnar back to WWE, especially after Brock engaged in a vicious showdown with John Cena at Extreme Rules. Brock Lesnar came out to reaffirm the GM's words, but before he could get too far, WWE COO Triple H made his way to the ring as the crowd erupted. Triple H put his foot down and stated that Brock's days of "holding up WWE" are through. The Game told Brock that no Superstar is bigger than WWE and that the contract demands he "bullied" out of Laurinaitis are null and void. According to Triple H, if Brock wanted to continue to compete in WWE, he would have to do so under the original terms of his contract – not under the terms he negotiated with the GM. As The King of Kings turned to address Laurinaitis' claims that he was being "disrespectful," Brock flew into a rage and attacked Triple H from behind, apparently breaking his arm with the devastating Kimura Lock. WWE Superstars and officials then rushed out to assist Triple H as he limped back up the entrance ramp. The Raw and SmackDown GM's Executive Administrator, Eve, announced that the No. 1 Contender for the WWE Championship will be decided by a Beat the Clock Challenge on Raw SuperShow tonight. After the five Beat the Clock matches, the Superstar who wins in the fastest time goes on to face WWE Champion CM Punk in three weeks at Over the Limit. In the first match of the Beat the Clock Challenge, The Miz took the early advantage over U.S. Champion Santino Marella, but with the crowd chanting for The Cobra, Santino mounted a rally and appeared set to land the decisive strike. The Awesome One would not be denied, though, and dodged The Cobra's venom to win the first match of the challenge with a time to beat of 4:18. Layla didn't face much of a challenge in her first defense of the Divas Championship. As Nikki Bella and Brie Bella bickered at the start of the Triple Threat Match, Layla capitalized by dropkicking one of the twins into the other, and then followed with the quick roll-up pin. The misery didn't end there for The Bellas, as both Nikki and Brie were fired from WWE by Executive Administrator Eve following their defeat. With both Superstars coming off losses at Extreme Rules, Big Show and Chris Jericho feverishly battled to top The Miz's time in the Beat the Clock Challenge. As the clock ticked away, Jericho tried to land the Codebreaker, but Big Show caught him in the air and they tumbled over the top rope. While brawling on the outside, Big Show missed his mark and lunged over the barricade, allowing Jericho an opening to scramble back into the ring. However, Jericho was unable to get back in time to beat The Miz's mark. JTG tried to take out Brodus Clay's legs, but like all the other attempts to slay The Funkasaurus, it simply couldn't break Brodus' stride. Clay flattened JTG with a thunderous "Ah Funk It!" and then invited some kids into the ring to join him in the celebratory Funkasaurus dance. One day after conquering The Big Red Monster, Randy Orton faced an exhausting showdown with Jack Swagger in the Beat the Clock Challenge. The Viper found his second wind, though, and leveled Swagger with a wicked DDT off the second rope, followed by an RKO to beat the clock with two seconds to spare. Orton powered his way right into the driver's seat with a time to beat of 4:16 as The Miz looked on from the backstage area in frustration. Kofi Kingston and R-Truth are your new WWE Tag Team Champions! Primo and Epico had struggled as of late in Non-Title Matches, but they always delivered when the titles were on the line. That wasn't the case this time around, however, as the high-flying duo of Kingston and R-Truth fed off each other's energy to overwhelm the conflicted WWE Tag Team Champions. Rosa Mendes jumped onto the ring apron in an effort to provide a timely distraction, but the move backfired as Kingston hit Trouble in Paradise for the 1-2-3. After the match, A.W. tried to bolster his case to represent Primo and Epico as their tempers flared backstage. Judging by this defeat, A.W. may have his best chance yet at convincing the tandem to get on board as his clients. Kane and The Great Khali wore each other down with vicious blows, but neither man seemed to be able to gain the advantage in their Beat the Clock Challenge Match. After The Big Red Machine exited the ring to take a breather, both giants locked horns again and traded chokeholds while the clock ticked away. Orton's time of 4:16 stood as the best mark with only match left in the Beat the Clock Challenge. Frustrated by not being able to beat The Viper's time, Kane then chokeslammed The Great Khali into the canvas. Daniel Bryan's reaction to finding out the identity of his opponent was a resounding "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jerry Lawler put up quite a fight and even connected with a diving fist drop off the top turnbuckle. Bryan's punishing kicks and submission technique, however, was too much for "The King" to overcome. Bryan made Lawler tap out with the "Yes!" Lock and easily beat Orton's time of 4:16 to become the No. 1 Contender for the WWE Championship. With his left arm wrapped in a sling, John Cena addressed the WWE Universe and recounted his grueling Extreme Rules Match against Brock Lesnar. Raw and SmackDown GM John Laurinaitis told Cena that he should be thanking him for "motivating" the Cenation leader to perform to his maximum potential. Irked by Laurinaitis' show of ego, Cena then fired back by hurling a slew of insults at the GM. As Laurinaitis was about to reveal Cena's opponent for WWE Over the Limit, Lord Tensai's music hit and Cena soon found himself surrounded by both the Japanese warrior and his manager, Sakamoto. Suddenly, Laurinaitis ambushed Cena from behind and whacked him in the back of the head with the microphone. Both Sakamoto and Tensai followed with shots of their own on the Cenation leader as Laurinaitis shocked the WWE Universe by revealing that he will be the man who faces Cena at WWE Over the Limit. While Tensai held Cena's injured arm across the ring steps, Laurinaitis stomped on it and slammed a steel chair on the exposed limb. Finally, Laurinaitis mocked Cena with his "You can't see me" signature hand gesture in the center of the ring as the Dayton, Ohio, crowd let loose with boos. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Dean Ambrose defeats Alex Riley *The Miz defeated Santino Marella in a Beat The Clock Challenge Match (4:18) *Layla © defeated The Bella Twins in a Triple Threat Match to retain the WWE Divas Championship (0:11) *Chris Jericho vs. Big Show in a Beat The Clock Challenge Match ended in a time limit draw (4:18) *Brodus Clay defeated JTG (1:35) *Randy Orton defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Vickie Guerrero) in a Beat The Clock Challenge Match (4:16) *Kofi Kingston & R-Truth defeated Epico & Primo (w/ Rosa Mendes) © to win the WWE Tag Team Championship (7:00) *Kane vs. The Great Khali in a Beat The Clock Challenge Match ended in a time limit draw (4:16) *Daniel Bryan defeated Jerry Lawler in a Beat The Clock Challenge Match (2:20) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Lesnar assaulted HHH Raw 4.30.12.1.jpg Raw 4.30.12.2.jpg Raw 4.30.12.3.jpg Raw 4.30.12.4.jpg Raw 4.30.12.5.jpg Raw 4.30.12.6.jpg Raw 4.30.12.7.jpg Raw 4.30.12.8.jpg Raw 4.30.12.9.jpg Raw 4.30.12.10.jpg Raw 4.30.12.11.jpg Raw 4.30.12.12.jpg Raw 4.30.12.13.jpg The Miz vs. Santino Marella Raw 4.30.12.14.jpg Raw 4.30.12.15.jpg Raw 4.30.12.16.jpg Raw 4.30.12.17.jpg Raw 4.30.12.18.jpg Raw 4.30.12.19.jpg Raw 4.30.12.20.jpg Raw 4.30.12.21.jpg Raw 4.30.12.22.jpg Raw 4.30.12.23.jpg Raw 4.30.12.24.jpg Raw 4.30.12.25.jpg Raw 4.30.12.26.jpg Layla vs. Nikki & Brie Bella Raw 4.30.12.27.jpg Raw 4.30.12.28.jpg Raw 4.30.12.29.jpg Raw 4.30.12.30.jpg Raw 4.30.12.31.jpg Raw 4.30.12.32.jpg Raw 4.30.12.33.jpg Raw 4.30.12.34.jpg Chris Jericho vs. Big Show Raw 4.30.12.35.jpg Raw 4.30.12.36.jpg Raw 4.30.12.37.jpg Raw 4.30.12.38.jpg Raw 4.30.12.39.jpg Raw 4.30.12.40.jpg Raw 4.30.12.41.jpg Raw 4.30.12.42.jpg Raw 4.30.12.43.jpg Raw 4.30.12.44.jpg Raw 4.30.12.45.jpg Raw 4.30.12.46.jpg Raw 4.30.12.47.jpg Brodus Clay vs. JTG Raw 4.30.12.48.jpg Raw 4.30.12.49.jpg Raw 4.30.12.50.jpg Raw 4.30.12.51.jpg Raw 4.30.12.52.jpg Raw 4.30.12.53.jpg Raw 4.30.12.54.jpg Raw 4.30.12.55.jpg Raw 4.30.12.56.jpg Raw 4.30.12.57.jpg Raw 4.30.12.58.jpg Randy Orton vs. Jack Swagger Raw 4.30.12.59.jpg Raw 4.30.12.60.jpg Raw 4.30.12.61.jpg Raw 4.30.12.62.jpg Raw 4.30.12.63.jpg Raw 4.30.12.64.jpg Raw 4.30.12.65.jpg Raw 4.30.12.66.jpg Raw 4.30.12.67.jpg Raw 4.30.12.68.jpg Kofi Kingston & R-Truth defeated Epico & Primo Raw 4.30.12.69.jpg Raw 4.30.12.70.jpg Raw 4.30.12.71.jpg Raw 4.30.12.72.jpg Raw 4.30.12.73.jpg Raw 4.30.12.74.jpg Raw 4.30.12.75.jpg Raw 4.30.12.76.jpg Raw 4.30.12.77.jpg Raw 4.30.12.78.jpg Kane vs. The Great Khali Raw 4.30.12.79.jpg Raw 4.30.12.80.jpg Raw 4.30.12.81.jpg Raw 4.30.12.82.jpg Raw 4.30.12.83.jpg Raw 4.30.12.84.jpg Raw 4.30.12.85.jpg Raw 4.30.12.86.jpg Raw 4.30.12.87.jpg Daniel Bryan vs. Jerry Lawler Raw 4.30.12.88.jpg Raw 4.30.12.89.jpg Raw 4.30.12.90.jpg Raw 4.30.12.91.jpg Raw 4.30.12.92.jpg Raw 4.30.12.93.jpg Raw 4.30.12.94.jpg Raw 4.30.12.95.jpg Raw 4.30.12.96.jpg John Laurinaitis ambushed John Cena Raw 4.30.12.97.jpg Raw 4.30.12.98.jpg Raw 4.30.12.99.jpg Raw 4.30.12.100.jpg Raw 4.30.12.101.jpg Raw 4.30.12.102.jpg Raw 4.30.12.103.jpg Raw 4.30.12.104.jpg Raw 4.30.12.105.jpg Raw 4.30.12.106.jpg Raw 4.30.12.107.jpg Raw 4.30.12.108.jpg Raw 4.30.12.109.jpg Raw 4.30.12.110.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #988 results * Raw #988 on WWE Network Category:2012 television events